


Who Lives, Who Dies

by ilove_klance



Series: Who lives, who dies, who tells your story [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/No Comfort, I, If you want something happy don’t read this, I’m not joking, Major character death - Freeform, Peter Parker Whump, Seriously this isn’t a happy oneshot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure (ie: kind of), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: Only one of them was getting out alive. Morgan wanted to go home, Peter wanted to go home. But who was Tony to defy his only daughter.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark
Series: Who lives, who dies, who tells your story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210862
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Who Lives, Who Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so terrible, someone inspired this story after I read there beautiful take on ‘who lives and who dies’ and I don’t remember their @. I have been searching my bookmarks, trying to find it there as well, but I don’t think I bookmarked it. So if you read something that is somewhat similar to this, but at the same time different, that’s probably where I got the idea for this oneshot from.
> 
> TW: gun violence, referenced death

The minute Tony stumbled into the room that Peter and Morgan were being held gun point, he knew this was something more. More than a kidnapping attempt, more than a stupid revenge tactic that would fail in the long run. He knew, because the only words that were spoken from the gunman were "The girl, or the boy?" They were set up for victory, they cheated the cards in their favor.

One of them wasn't going home tonight. And who was Tony to defy his only child?

"Daddy? I wanna go home." Morgan whimpered and whined for the second time throughout that thirty minute period.

Tony answered with the same, "I know darling," while looking at Peter.

Peter was calm, calm and relaxed. On the outside, that was. In reality, he refused to meet Tony's gaze. He wouldn't make this any harder for him than it had to be. He wouldn't cry, wouldn't act shocked when, ultimately, it would be Peter with a bullet in his forehead and Morgan in the hands of Tony and Pepper. He would let it happen, because Morgan was Tony's _child_. Morgan was too young the understand what the hell any of this meant.

Peter wouldn't allow her to be shot in the head, it wasn't an option.

"Daddy? Please," she begged Tony again.

Peter took the chance to look up at Tony, for the last time. Peter knew what the look entailed. The sadness and the pain, the _fear_ he didn't want Tony to see. But goddamnit if he wasn't going to look at what he considered to be his father figure before the night ended.

"I know, baby." Tony said once again and Morgan pouted, turning her head to the ground.

Peter wanted to go home too. Go home to Ned and build another Lego set. Go home to MJ, and finally go on that date. Go home to May and admit to her that her lasagna was possibly the worst thing he'd ever tried. Go home to Pepper and apologize again for saying the Lord's name in vain last week. Go home to Bruce and help synthesize a protein bar for his and Steve's metabolism that actually _tasted_ good. Go home to Bucky and help Shuri build him another, better arm. Go home to Steve and finally forgive him for hurting Mr. Stark in such a way. Go home to Natasha and bake some more brownies. Go home to Clint, who would always do stupid things with him like allow Peter to stick him to the ceiling.

He wanted to go home to Pepper and Tony, and finally ask if Tony could be his second legal guardian, or at least his number one emergency contact. He'd been trying to work up the courage for awhile but he always wimped out at the last second.

But Morgan was the obviously choice. She was young, had her whole life ahead of her. Not to mention, she was Tony's. Genetically, biologically, _blood_ related to Tony. 

So instead of begging to let him go home as well, instead of forcing Tony to actually make a decision, Peter let his eyes gloss over as he continued to stare at him. But made no move towards anything that might hint towards hurting Tony further.

He broke eye contact and let his head hang, looking towards the ground. He bit his lip to ground himself, keeping himself on the side of reason. His shoulders sagged as any thoughts of defying these people disappeared.

_Tony will blame himself,_ Peter thought. Tony wouldn't ever get past the fact that this was necessary. That this had to be done to save an innocent girl's life. _You’re innocent too,_ a small voice chided in. A voice that Peter agreed with. He was innocent, innocent in a life that had sent him such a bad hand of cards.But this wasn't a world where the innocent lived, Peter came to realize. This wasn't a world where the innocent frolicked around freely. This was a world of fighting, and pain, and suffering. Peter knew that all too well. 

"The boy, or the girl." The gunman said again.

But Tony didn't look away from Peter, Peter knew that. Tony wouldn't make his decision if Peter didn't give him a little push. So he looked back up, looked into Mr. Stark's glassy eyes, with his own wet pair, and gave a small smile. He gestured to Morgan ever so slightly and smiled again, nodding.

Because that was the right choice. _The right choice_ , he reminded himself as Tony spoke.

"Morgan," he whispered. "The girl. I choose the girl."

Tony wasn't looking at Peter anymore, he could tell. Overrun with guilt and shame for having made a choice, if Peter had to guess. But it was the right choice because Peter was an orphaned nobody, a lousy hero from Queens, and Morgan was his flesh and blood.

But Peter couldn't find his happiness, couldn't find it as the gun above his head was cocked. Couldn't find it as Morgan ran back to Tony.

Peter looked up one last time, and Tony didn't look back. He took Morgan into his arms and kept walking.

And Peter couldn't find his happiness as the sound of a gun firing was registered to everyone, and the last thing Peter saw was Morgan happily kicking her legs and hugging Tony. _Mr. Stark._ Young Morgan, _who didn't know what was happening._

_It was the right choice._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if you couldn’t tell already I decided to make this a small series. I think I’m going to do another follow up oneshot on how Tony lives life after Peter’s dead and all that so this is it’s own story and will be taken out of my oneshot book. 
> 
> Also I think I might open this up to requests, if you want a certain moment of Tony/Pepper/Morgan/(possibly)Harley’s lives after Peter’s death out in this small series. Like Peter’s birthday, or Christmas without Peter, or Tony visiting Queens for the first time to remind himself of Peter. Just things like that


End file.
